


Crashing Into You

by SabstielBowchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Destiel Smut Brigade, Eye Color, Eye Contact, Eyes, Friendship/Love, Gen, Green Eyes, Love, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabstielBowchester/pseuds/SabstielBowchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew every terrible thing they had done, and they loved each other anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one, but I loved it!! I really enjoyed writing this.  
> It doesn't say any names, but I had two special people in mind.

His eyes were blue. That didn't even begin to explain the depths of the colors and history that hid in them. They weren't the ordinary sky blue, or the blue of the waves crashing on the shore. They weren't the color of the paint flaking off of the side of the old house where he had grown up. They were even more beautiful than fresh tulips after a spring shower. They were framed with dark black eyelashes and eyebrows always poised in confusion. They were the window to his soul and he couldn't stop throwing pebbles.

His eyes were green. That didn't begin to explain the hurt and horror they had seen. They weren't just regular green. They remained the same color, but changed every time you looked into them. They held many secrets that would never be spoken. Looking into them was like holding an emerald to your eye and looking at the sun. They were like the color of the crashing waves during a storm. They brought forth the memories of lying in the grass looking for pictures in the clouds.

They were just blue and green to anyone else. But to them, they were much more than just plain, cliche one worded colors. But when they came in contact, even for the slightest moment, time stopped. Nothing would ever compare to the profound bond they shared. Their eyes didn't just gradually meet, they crashed into each other. No one could accurately describe it, though they tried. No one would EVER successfully capture the love that they shared. Because no one else in the world would ever feel the way they felt about each other. They knew every terrible thing they had done, and they loved each other anyway.


End file.
